


What we dream

by Ziane



Series: SangCheng Week 2019 [2]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Barebacking, Day 3, Double Penetration, Dreamscapes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, SangCheng Week 2019, Threesome - M/M/M, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang go to a renowned house of pleasure to spice up their sex life.





	What we dream

**Author's Note:**

> I bring the lewds for Day 3 with a Dreamscape AU thanks to the lovely [Sin](https://twitter.com/sinenceq).  
> She made a giveaway fic idea ([here](https://twitter.com/sinenceq/status/1128412796922867712)) and I was so inspired I took it and this was the result. I interpreted her idea as best as I know and added a bit of my own in there. Thank you so much for letting me write this!!  
> This fic is NSFW (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

The Palace of the Seventh Art rises looming and intimidating ahead of them. The trip from Yunmeng took a few hours by carriage but even disguised as an ordinary married couple, Jiang Cheng dreads someone will recognize them and spread unnecessary gossip. They could turn around and arrive home on time to spend the night under the comforting safety of their sheets, but one glance at Nie Huaisang’s eyes brimming with curiosity is enough to thwart his escape plans.

“You’ve been quiet all the way here,” Nie Huaisang mumbles, glancing up at him with puppy eyes. He has always known how to exploit his weaknesses.

“We need none of this,” Jiang Cheng retorts. He inspects once more the building, deciding they need to come in or leave but not be one of those hesitant couples that make a reservation and never show up.

“It’s for fun.” Tender hands cradle his face and make him look at his husband. “It’s not a brothel,” he whispers. “It looks like such a lovely place.”

Jiang Cheng sighs, moving the hands away from his face while he traps Nie Huaisang’s chin between his knuckles. “How can I say no to such a lovely face?” He presses a kiss on his pout and feels the smile stretching his lips. “Is this what you want? Are you bored of me?”

“I want no one but you, Jiang er gege,” Nie Huaisang chides. “You should know.”

After so many years of marriage, Jiang Cheng is awfully aware Nie Huaisang could persuade him into doing anything with that smile of his, so they both venture inside the palace even though he feels his heart is in his mouth. Part of him fears Nie Huaisang desires someone else to spice their sex life, and even though this seems a safe place to share that kind of fantasies, Jiang Cheng won’t ever share Nie Huaisang with a third lover no matter the circumstances. The idea of him succumbing to other lovers throughout the years stings at the same time it curls his stomach with an inexplicable uneasiness.

As Nie Huaisang promised, the place is not like a brothel at all, and there are no guests besides the person receiving them. Following their indications, the couple finds themselves in a comfortable bed in the middle of a room too pleasant for the eyes. Delicate, creamy curtains drape down the canopy and offer some added privacy. Wrapped in flimsy robes and nothing else, Jiang Cheng feels like he is breaking into a cold sweat until his husband grasps his hand and smiles at him. The discomfort of an unknown place vanishes with his presence, but the obviousness of the bed and the room itself has them both at the verge of a fit of laughter. On the bedside table, there is a basin and several clean towels, not to speak of the container of what seems like oil and a bowl with some kind of ointment inside. Then someone asks for permission to come in and Jiang Cheng’s head spins.

It takes the better of him to endure the mistress of ceremonies telling them about the procedure, and he tries to sink everything in along with what Nie Huaisang explained to him a few nights ago. He was skeptical at first when Nie Huaisang told him about the dreamscape and how they could try to see what it had to offer them. The indications for the ceremony are quite explicit, and the woman speaks unabashedly about how their bodies will react even in their sleep and how they can satiate whatever desire they have left upon waking up. Nie Huaisang fans himself trying to cool down the red on his cheeks, and it brings a half-smile to his face. But someone telling them they can fuck in their sleep and then fuck again when they wake up because no one will bother them until they are ready is too much for the usual discretion with which they carry their relationship.

They are about to experience a dreamscape fantasy, and what Jiang Cheng fears the most is to find he’s not good enough on his own to satisfy his husband and that someone else will appear in his dream. But he pushes his insecurities aside and focuses on the introduction.

The mistress tells them how a single word of their choice will kick them out if the dream is out of their comfort zone, but she also recommends diving right into it without neglecting their most shameful desires from one another even if they are surprising or uncomfortable at first. According to her, this deepens the couple’s relationships because it is like to get a glimpse at the other’s mind and their hidden fantasies by being part of them. She explains the dreamscape experience won’t last too long, being their first session, but that once they have fulfilled the fantasy, they will slowly wake up.

Having a safe way to wake up eases some of Jiang Cheng’s worries, and the pat on the back of his hand hints Nie Huaisang feels the same. The room will be locked from the inside, a spiritual barrier set around it; if anyone steps inside they will wake up in an instant. A three-legged incense burner in the shape of a cobra is the last thing the mistress lights when they consent to the experience. Nie Huaisang seems overjoyed, and Jiang Cheng nods, wanting to please him more than ever. The curiosity of seeing who rules Nie Huaisang’s fantasies churns his stomach deliciously in a mixture of jealousy and lust.

“Do not hide from yourselves,” the mistress says. “And remember it is a dream where there are no rules and no harm can be done, but you will remember everything.”

Jiang Cheng swallows a lump in his throat, and Nie Huaisang exhales a deep sigh as soon as she’s gone. He lets go until his back bounces on the mattress. “Any regrets?” Jiang Cheng lies beside him, leaning down to trap his mouth in a dainty kiss before he hums a negative into his lips. “You’re blushing.” Only at their wedding night, when Jiang Cheng had peeled all his garments off his body, had he seen him with such an intent shade of red spreading on his cheeks.

“It’s hot in here.” Jiang Cheng plays with the collars of his robe, his lips testing the see-through fabric as he maps his chest in kisses.

“A-Cheng,” Nie Huaisang calls. He meets his eyes and surrenders to those plump, swollen lips. Jiang Cheng senses the heady scent of the incense invading his nostrils and the aphrodisiac side-effects. His cock swells against Nie Huaisang’s thigh, and his husband moves to rut against him, surely succumbing to the lusciousness coursing through him. Their mouths commit to lust and leave behind those teenage, dainty kisses in favor of needy whines and hankering grunts.

Sleep snares them as slowly as they fell in love, like a delicate sprinkle that damps their clothes the more they ignore it, like a gentle snowfall in a spring-like day that reminds them the winter hasn’t left yet. One moment they were awake and mumbling into the other’s lips and the next a blinding sunlight makes Nie Huaisang wrinkle his eyes shut.

Upon opening them, he encounters the familiarity of the Could Recesses’ landscape. She said it could happen, to enter the dreamscape on your own, but she also assured them they would find each other. Nie Huaisang doesn’t mind the loneliness while Jiang Cheng’s taste still lingers in his mouth. He saunters the forest taking in the beauty of the scenery. Everything is just as he remembers but slightly different. The waterfall is too close to the Library Pavilion, the trees seem to change in season every step he takes, and the birds chirping around him are somehow invisible.

A colorful bird crosses his way, and Nie Huaisang knits his eyebrows in concern. It’s a beautiful golden pheasant, with a yellow crest and a bright red belly. Nie Huaisang crouches, stretching his hand to touch the sapphire blue of his wings, but the bird gets away as quickly as he came in sight. Its plumage is so characteristic he would never forget the excitement he felt when he saw his first male golden pheasant back in Yunmeng. This kind of bird is unlikely to live in this area, but as much as he tries to spot a fairy-bluebird hanging from the branches of the trees, he finds none.

Back then, his gaze would lift from his boring books and right up to the treetops, searching for those red, sharp eyes and the lilac reflection of their feathers. He would draw a thousand of those birds, never satisfied with the hue of azure he came up with, starting over again, wasting a handful of precious ink and watercolors. He eventually gave up, realizing he would never replicate the subtleties of that mixture of blue, green, and cobalt, but he would content himself with admiring them.

His disappointment fades when he discerns an unmistakable shade of purple disappearing behind a tree. Nie Huaisang hustles to follow what his eyes register and soon finds a younger Jiang Cheng standing near the shore of a lake. He kicks a few pebbles as if he were impatiently waiting for someone. _Probably_ _Wei_ _Wuxian_ , Nie Huaisang wonders, admiring the youth that once stole his heart with a bitter smile and a short temper.

All of a sudden, believing himself concealed by the foliage, Nie Huaisang gasps when young Jiang Cheng waves at him, but his gaze seems to go right through him. Young Nie Huaisang brushes his arm when he runs past by him and right into young Jiang Cheng’s arms. His young self wraps his arms around his neck, Jiang Cheng lifting him off the ground as their mouths collide in a sloppy kiss conquered by their smiles, their mingled laughs, and their beating hearts. They spin until they stumble onto each other with the green grass as their bedding.

“I followed young Huaisang here,” Jiang Cheng says by his side.

“Was that your dream?” He asks his husband, unable to avert his gaze from the young couple frisking and sparing no care into the world that doesn’t concern themselves or their young, trembling bodies.

“Yes,” Jiang Cheng confesses with a smile. “I would’ve given everything to have you in my arms like that back then.”

Nie Huaisang takes his hand, turning about to look at his husband’s face. “I think we share this dream, Jiang er gege.”

But when Jiang Cheng locks eyes with him and they mold to have a taste of their lips in the dreamscape, the scenario blurs and changes, and Jiang Cheng disappears as if a gust of wind had taken him away. Nie Huaisang pouts, but no protest comes out of his lips. He turns on his heels, finding a sumptuous, flagrant Lotus Pier behind him.

As soon as he crosses the threshold of those impressive doors with a carved-in lotus on each lapel, Nie Huaisang realizes he’s not in the present Lotus Pier which is his home now, but in Jiang Cheng’s childhood home reconstructed from the memories in his mind. Even so, he did an outstanding work rebuilding his home, every hall, every lounge, every corridor is exactly where it was back then. Guided by his curiosity, Nie Huaisang pries into the master bedroom and purses his lips when he realizes it doesn’t belong to them anymore.

Tea rooms, guests rooms, he pays them no mind because in the far end of the corridor there’s an opened door and a column of sunlight seeps from it. He follows a breeze that shouldn’t be there, the lingering scent of incense reaching him from far away and guiding his unfaltering steps. Nie Huaisang enters, sliding the doors shut behind him. Jiang Cheng’s old room, a place he never had the pleasure to visit because it was burned to ashes by the war.

His fingertips glide over a tattered kite hanging from the wall, over the bundle of books in one shelf; it’s like prying in a place of Jiang Cheng he never got the chance to see. A sly smile stretches his lips when he spots a familiar one. A poetry compilation that he lent him a long time ago and Jiang Cheng never returned, saying he had lost it. This means he kept it instead, that he consciously refused to give it back and treasured it. His heart swells at the mere thought of this being real and not just a product of their subconscious. He would have never had the chance to enjoy this otherwise.

His gaze swipes the room and lands outside the window. A gentle breeze washes the bedroom with the now familiar scent of Lotus Pier, the calming noises of the water clashing on the wooden piers, the birds, and if he closes his eyes, the ships lurking his way through the lakes. Nie Huaisang sighs at this priceless opportunity, spinning as he takes in as much as he can.

Walking toward the wooden bed, he spots a purple uniform laying atop of it and waiting for his eager hands. Nie Huaisang moves aside the lavender, see-through curtains of the canopy and then hugs the garments against his chest. He flops down on the bed, mussing the sheets up as he buries his nose into his garments and finds only him. It reminds him of that time he tripped and fell face down on Jiang Cheng’s chest. Oh, how he blushed! And how Jiang Cheng panicked with a clammy hand on his waist to steady him and the other clenched in a tight fist. His legs were jelly, and he was sure Jiang Cheng thought he was pretending, but he nearly fainted under his confused glare.

Nie Huaisang tosses the uniform aside, peeling his outer robe off and sinking comfortably in the pillows. The whole bed exudes his scent, and even though he wants to close his eyes, fearful of losing the memory, he keeps them wide open, staring at the roof and wondering if this is what Jiang Cheng saw in hot, summer nights; if this is the sight his younger self enjoyed before falling asleep.

The curtains flutter in the wind, his body aching because of the incense and the bedding drenched in his scent. “He will find me,” he mumbles, undoing his sash and sneaking a hand inside his garments. The softest whine of all leaves his lips when he palms himself, his cock hardening at every brush of his hand even over his undergarments.

It would be so easy to let go, to wait for him in the bed of his younger days while indulging in the many fantasies lurking his mind. They’re not naïve, reminiscing about the past is an added benefit of the couple’s ceremony, but they had every intention of discovering their most shameless wet dreams together. Nie Huaisang bites his lower lip, his hand wrapping around his hard length. His spine arches, his head pushing into the pillows covered by the black sea of his hair.

At first, his brain doesn’t register the distant conversation and the footsteps closing in his direction, but there is no way he can ignore the fact that someone slides the door open and scoots inside the room. “Why are you here? What do you mean I am you?” young Jiang Cheng scoffs at someone outside but those questions are more for himself.

Nie Huaisang springs up on the bed with the most innocent blush on his cheeks and his lips parted as if he were a virginal maiden surprised in his sleep. Nothing further from the truth. His eyes meet the youth’s, and he suppresses a withheld smile, clutching the collars of his garments over his chest to cover some of his jade skin. “W-who are you?” Stupefied, the youth frowns and gets closer, and Nie Huaisang instinctively draws a few inches back in the bed. “Huaisang-xiong?” A subtle blush spreads over Jiang Cheng’s cheeks and his Adam’s apple bobs. “W-what… your hair is so long.”

The young self of Jiang Cheng is as beautiful as he remembered, with his disciple uniform, the bell hanging from his sash, and those eyes bigger than the sun and bluer than the sky, and with fewer wrinkles around them. He has changed little, but the weariness of war and the burdens over his shoulder are not in the youth looking back at him and wondering what is his friend doing in his bed.

His husband finds the scene as he bustles into the room, his eyebrows knitting slightly because, after so many years, he recognizes Nie Huaisang’s innocent play by heart. He sees the mischievous smile curling his lips and the garments not-so-casually allowing a slit of skin seep through. “Huaisang.” Young Jiang Cheng is the one swiveling about to face him, but Jiang Cheng ignores him. “I ran into…” He beckons with his chin. “... _him_. Is he supposed to be here?”

“Hey!” Young Jiang Cheng hisses. “This is my room, maybe you’re not supposed to be here.” He folds his arms over his chest and huffs. “Do you want to die?” Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes at his temper. Across the years, he has learned to tame it, but he cannot blame his younger self for being a fool.

Nie Huaisang stands, letting go of the collars of his garments. If this is where the dreamscape has led them, there must be a reason why the three of them are here in Jiang Cheng’s old room. “Jiang er gege,” he purrs. “Perhaps both of you are supposed to be here with… me?” He bites his lower lip, his cheeks flushed in pink as well as his neck and chest.

A pang of jealousy courses through Jiang Cheng. Is this what he wants? Is really the dreamscape going to betray him and grant him not just a teenage fantasy of his younger self with Nie Huaisang, but something darker that he cannot even admit to himself?

Nie Huaisang gets closer to young Jiang Cheng, wondering about how old is he, probably no more than eighteen, and also relishing in the panicked expression in his face, utterly betrayed by his red cheeks. He knows all too well that he has played with himself thinking about Jiang Cheng practically since they met; Nie Huaisang would dream and fantasize about rehearsing with him his erotic book collection in full but would also hide behind a folding fan whenever their gazes would meet.

“So handsome,” he mumbles, trapping his chin between his fingers even though young Jiang Cheng flinches under his touch. He runs his thumb over those arrogant lips, igniting the desire in those teenage eyes all pupil and no irises. “You want me.” Nie Huaisang stands on his tiptoes and brushes a feather-like kiss on his quivering lips.

Young Jiang Cheng shakes his head effusively. “N-no,” he stutters, his eyes fixed on Nie Huaisang’s lips. “I’m not like that.”

“He does,” Jiang Cheng scoffs. “Because I do.

“Shut up!” Young Jiang Cheng snarls at him, his hands clutched in two tight fists. But Nie Huaisang cups his face and lands another tender kiss in the corner of his mouth, his eyes wide open as he watches his husband knit his eyebrows at his cheekiness.

Young Jiang Cheng moans when Nie Huaisang presses their lips together more intently, swiping his tongue gently as an expert mistress and awakening the lust he knows coils down in him. Jiang Cheng stares at the scene with a queasiness in his stomach, unable to avert his gaze, and ashamed to be treacherously aroused by Nie Huaisang’s lips all over his younger self’s. “Huaisang-xiong, you… you’re different,” he mumbles, his chest rising and falling at the rhythm of his ragged breath.

“I am you, but older,” Jiang Cheng mutters. “And Huaisang is your future husband.”

“Impossible!” Young Jiang Cheng turns a new shade of red, unaccustomed to sharing those feelings he works so hard to keep just for himself. “I-I don’t…”

“And don’t pretend you don’t want him,” Jiang Cheng scoffs. “Because I know for certain you’re in love with him.” Young Jiang Cheng glares at him, his face contorted in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Nie Huaisang stands between them with a sly smile on his lips and his garments even more undone than before. “You can have me now,” he whispers to young Jiang Cheng and ignores his husband’s snort. He senses his eyes piercing his back when young Jiang Cheng gasps, getting closer as he gathers enough courage to take what’s been offered so brazenly.

Young Jiang Cheng’s fingers thread in his hair, his lips trapping Nie Huaisang’s in a sloppy, wet kiss. He trembles, shyly venturing his tongue inside his parted mouth. Nie Huaisang guides him, responding to his hands around his waist, to his lips sparing dainty kisses and soft bites, his tongue hesitating before he goes in too eagerly. It has nothing to do with their first kiss. It’s a new kiss to store in his memory, the kiss he would’ve gotten from Jiang Cheng when he was a teenager, the first kiss they would’ve experienced. That’s the beauty of the dreamscape.

They got together as adults, never as teens. Their first encounter was a burst of lust collected throughout the years that collided in one heated, luscious night with more bites than kisses. Nie Huaisang had never been more sore and tired and yet asking to be fucked over and over. Jiang Cheng’s cock, his fingers, his mouth. He would come and ask for more and Jiang Cheng gave it all until they both collapsed onto each other to never break apart.

Ten years worth of want, of ungiven kisses, of innocent smiles, of war, death, loss, regret, pain. Everything turned into just them fucking for hours and wearing their hearts out for the first time in years. How good it felt! Nie Huaisang wouldn’t change that torrid night for anything, but this kiss is melting his heart and bringing up tears to the corners of his eyes. Young Jiang Cheng draws back for air. “Such a good kisser you are,” Nie Huaisang mumbles.

“You like me back?” Young Jiang Cheng murmurs.

“Always have.”

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispers, his hands roving the curve of his spine, his breath puffing his insecurities into his lips. Before young Jiang Cheng melts into his mouth again, Jiang Cheng tugs at Nie Huaisang’s cuff sleeve and pushes him against his chest.

Jiang Cheng bites his mouth until he whines, suckles at his lower lip and follows the lush curve of the small of his back until he gropes for his buttocks. There is no shyness in the kiss and he pierces right through Nie Huaisang’s coyness with the tip of his tongue. He can feel him hard against his thigh, and his hands pry open his robes, tearing his undergarments. The gentle breeze gives him goosebumps when it brushes his back, but he yields to Jiang Cheng as he disrobes him from the waist up, his sleeves hanging from his elbows.

“That’s how you do it,” Jiang Cheng huffs. “You make him squirm and whine into your arms, beg for your kisses, and he’ll give you the world in return.” Nie Huaisang bites his lower lip, standing on his tiptoes to find his mouth for an entreaty. Glancing over his shoulder, young Jiang Cheng looks at them with dark, luscious eyes.

“Help me out,” Nie Huaisang purrs, wiggling out of his robes. Soon there are four hands tearing his robes apart until he’s naked and exposed, hard and willing, standing in a pool of soft fabrics. The darkness in Jiang Cheng’s eyes churn his stomach, but if this wasn’t what they both want, they’d be awake and not here. Jiang Cheng moves his hair to the front so his young self can admire the length of his backside and the beauty of his slender legs. He believes he has the upper hand, that he can get out of this if he clings to his husband, but Nie Huaisang reads him like an open book.

“He’s here because you like to watch, is it? Me with another?” Nie Huaisang whispers into his ear, trembling under the touch of those young hands that don’t know his skin but roam their way freely.

“Not… quite, I…” Jiang Cheng hesitates, his hand tightening his grip around Nie Huaisang’s upper arms while his eyes miss nothing of what young Jiang Cheng touches or eyes.

“You would let no one else touch me, but you get off on the idea of me with other men?” Nie Huaisang wets his lips as someone that has just finished dessert and wants that last glimpse of taste from it. “But he’s you.” Jiang Cheng mumbles a curse and averts his gaze, but Nie Huaisang cups his face and makes him drown into his hazel eyes and listen to his honeyed words. “I hope this drives you mad…” he nestles his erection into his delicate hand, squeezing the hard shaft underneath his clothes as a sly smile stretches his lips.

Young Jiang Cheng kneads his butt cheeks while biting his shoulder. He moves to bury his nose in his hair and inhale his scent just like Jiang Cheng likes to do when he awakens in the mornings. He keeps stroking his husband’s cock while enduring young Jiang Cheng’s greedy explorations. The youth catches up quick, the more his cock swells and his hands fondle his skin, the more Nie Huaisang likes it, especially because his husband misses nothing and glares at him over his shoulder.

Jiang Cheng grabs his shoulders and turns him around, and young Jiang Cheng gasps as he eyes Nie Huaisang’s shy cock standing firmly between his legs. “He’s ours, take it, don’t be shy,” he scoffs. “Across the years, I’ve learned you can do nothing he doesn’t like.” He marks his words with a kiss on his temple, and Nie Huaisang reclines back into him, his skin aching to have those young hands on him again.

With his eyes on the treat, young Jiang Cheng gets closer, hiding his face in the crook of his neck while his hand kneads his way down his side. His nervous breathing puffs against his skin, but fearful fingers stroke his cock instead of his hand. “Oh, he’s a tease,” Nie Huaisang moans, wanting nothing more than a hand around him.

“You show him how to be a tease then,” Jiang Cheng whispers into his ear as he pats him in the butt.

“And you, Jiang er gege?” Nie Huaisang wouldn’t let it go so easily. The dreamscape allows them to explore something impossible to bear in the real world, and he’s digging his husband’s desires to watch him get fucked by someone else. He has every intention to put on a show for him until he cannot take it anymore.

“I’ll watch,” he rumbles in that raspy voice that churns his stomach and swells his cock.

After a mandatory giggle from Nie Huaisang, he shifts his attention to young Jiang Cheng who is still mesmerized by his nudeness. “Get on the bed.” He hoped for some hesitation, but the youth climbs up the bed and sits against the headboard, the only thing betraying is facade is his ragged breath and his red-beet complexion. Nie Huaisang crawls up the bed at a leisurely pace, his hair draping at both sides of his face.

Jiang Cheng grunts when his husband undoes young Jiang Cheng’s sash and takes out his hard cock. He would get jealous just imagining this, but seeing it is beyond comprehension. He’s overzealous, wanting to rip Nie Huaisang apart from himself but paralyzed by his own raunchy desires to torture himself sharing what he covets the most: Nie Huaisang. “Try not to cum too soon,” he mutters out of spite.

A loud moan fills the room when Nie Huaisang wraps his lips around his cock, his hands wringing the trousers around his thighs. He knows if he slides him inside his mouth to the hilt and swallows, young Jiang Cheng would come, but that’s not what he wants just yet. Nie Huaisang suckles the tip gently, humming how much he likes it, enduring the hand gripping his shoulder and leaving bruises in the shape of his fingertips. Young Jiang Cheng stares at him, mouth agape, watching his cock disappearing into his mouth and coming out covered in spit and even harder.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Jiang Cheng mutters, standing near the bed and watching the scene behind hooded lids. His cock strains his undergarments but he refuses to alleviate the pressure.

“Shut up,” young Jiang Cheng hisses, but his protests turn into nothing when he whips his head back and a pitiful moan leaves his lungs.

Nie Huaisang slides him in and out of his mouth, his tongue brushing the underside, his throat constricting around his girth. Jiang Cheng is bigger, but he can take young Jiang Cheng all the way in and suck around his cock as he pleases. He loves the little twitches of his cock, the subtle moans, and ragged breath, how his muscles flex under his hands and his hips try to fuck his mouth, but above all, Nie Huaisang loves how he feels Jiang Cheng’s eyes on them. Before he knows it, he’s suckling and swallowing spurts of cum while the youth trembles and writhes underneath him, utterly besotted by his doing and committed to his climax.

Nie Huaisang takes him out languidly, noting his cock still half-hard. He sits back on his calves, licking his lips with the side of his tongue. “As tasty as ever,” he purrs, turning young Jiang Cheng even redder. The mattress sinks behind him, and Jiang Cheng tugs at a handful of his hair and makes him thrash his head back.

“You rushed it,” he chides, dragging his lips across the shell of his ear. His other hand lifts a vial containing a golden liquid in front of his eyes. He searched for it in Nie Huaisang’s clothes, knowing he would find what he needed. His husband carries proper lubrication whenever they go, except when he willfully forgets it to get Jiang Cheng’s tongue up his ass.

“What’s that?” young Jiang Cheng asks with a furrow between his eyebrows. He has covered his softened cock, but he suspects he’ll be hard again soon with such a beauty naked in front of him. Ignoring his question, Jiang Cheng coats his fingers in a generous amount of oil and strokes his rim, pushing inside with a finger first. “What are you doing?” young Jiang Cheng asks.

Nie Huaisang spreads his knees wider, bracing himself on the bed with both hands, but he meets young Jiang Cheng’s curious eyes. “Working me open,” he says, a sly smile pulling the corner of his mouth upward. “So you can slide inside me, would you like that?” Young Jiang Cheng gives him a jerky nod. “Come here, touch me.”

Like a dutiful lover with no expertise but a handful of want, young Jiang Cheng leans forward, his hand mapping Nie Huaisang’s chest until he comes across his cock. He closes a tight fist around it, eliciting the sweetest moan from Nie Huaisang. Their mouths bump into a kiss as he shyly jerks him off and drinks all his whines and gasps. Nie Huaisang wraps his hand around his half-hard cock and strokes him tenderly, longing for the stamina he knows it’s there.

Jiang Cheng is being everything but gentle, already shoving two of his fingers all the way inside him. He’s fucking him methodically, focused on leaving him soft and tender for his younger self. Because he knows he won’t have him, he’s getting him ready for another and it shows in the ruthlessness of his fingers, on the bites on his shoulder, on the other hand gripping his butt cheek and spreading him open. He sees them kissing, their lips swollen and spit-licked, he can feel the movements of young Jiang Cheng’s hand on his cock and his hole clenching around his fingers now and then. In a surreal moment, Jiang Cheng locks eyes with his younger self. How can it be? They’re the same and yet they are jealous of one another, of their time with Nie Huaisang, valuing more the caresses on the other than the ones they get.

“You said you’d watch,” young Jiang Cheng quips, his cock hardening in Nie Huaisang’s hand.

“Then come here and take him,” Jiang Cheng hisses, annoyed by Nie Huaisang’s soft chuckle. Before he gets off the bed, Nie Huaisang straightens, pulling at the collars of his garments to get a kiss from his lips.

“You can’t say he doesn’t take after you,” he teases, and Jiang Cheng clicks his tongue.

Nie Huaisang yelps when young Jiang Cheng motions himself behind him, gripping his hips and nudging his legs open to ensconce himself in between them. “Take it slowly,” Nie Huaisang mumbles, bracing himself on his elbows and knees. His cheeks are flushed in pink, but when young Jiang Cheng spreads his cheeks and wets his lips as he looks at his stretched, oil-slicked hole, his heart goes for a gallop. He prods his entrance with the tip of his cock, but before he can warn him again, young Jiang Cheng thrusts and splits him open with his already steel-hard cock. A muttered gasp leaves him, his forehead pressing on the mattress.

“It’s tight,” he groans, pushing in another inch until he sheathes inside him, trapped and embraced by heat until then unknown. “And hot.” Young Jiang Cheng pants, his hands spread like fans on the mattress, his hips molding the lush curve of Nie Huaisang’s butt.

“Move,” Jiang Cheng rumbles.

“Please,” Nie Huaisang gasps. Young Jiang Cheng draws his hips back and shoves himself back in with an unforgiving onslaught, but he notes the more he does it the more he likes the grinding of their bodies, and soon his gaze is fixed between Nie Huaisang’s shoulder blades while he pounds into him over and over. Shyly at first, their thighs slapping shamefully, his cock easing the slicked way. Soon, the movement comes easy and natural, and Nie Huaisang’s little whimpers as he fucks him goad him to keep going.

Jiang Cheng, on the other hand, prowls around the bed like a lion in a cage, but is his own self-control what keeps him there, his own desire what goads him to burn himself slowly, building his own jealousy and possessiveness into a sexual frustration that sounds so wretched but it’s a delectable torture. He’s sharing him, he’s allowing another to sink where he belongs, he’s letting his younger self mar his skin with bites and bruises, and he’s forcing himself to watch. “More, more,” Nie Huaisang moans, and it clenches his stomach, that the plea is not for him, that he’s just a beholder left behind.

Young Jiang Cheng is so eager he’s being rough, he stands on his knees now, gripping Nie Huaisang’s waist forcefully while he slams into him harder every time, a loud groan leaving his mouth whenever his cock plunges balls-deep inside him. Tears trickle down Nie Huaisang’s cheeks as he whines and asks for more, his hands wringing the bedding, his ass burning and sore by the searing length entering him repeatedly.

“If you wanted it rough, you could’ve just asked me,” Jiang Cheng says, moving to the front of the bed to see Nie Huaisang’s face twisted in pleasure while he gets plowed from behind. He tries to crawl to Jiang Cheng, but the youth relinquishes not a single inch, pulling him back into his cock.

Nie Huaisang stretches a hand, palming Jiang Cheng’s hard cock. He must be mad with desire, and when he’s done watching, he’s willing to remedy his unfulfilled fantasy. Jiang Cheng inches closer, resting a knee on the bed, the other foot anchored in the floor. Defeated by the raunchy scene, he hustles to get rid of his sash and takes his cock out in front of Nie Huaisang’s face. He tries to touch him, but Jiang Cheng slaps his hand away and strokes himself in a loose fist, his eyes focusing on young Jiang Cheng’s relentless fucking.

“Please,” Nie Huaisang mumbles, standing on hands and knees as steady as he can with a young beast demanding his fair share of him.

Farewell to his last thread of self-control. He could never deny him, not when that please comes out of him in such a needy way. Jiang Cheng aligns his cock with Nie Huaisang’s velvety lips, and he parts his mouth, takes him in, and then a ruthless onslaught pushes him forward, forcing him to take more than he can. Nie Huaisang gags, but yields to it and swallows. He would choke on Jiang Cheng’s cock any day. His husband is kind enough to draw back for him just an inch, right before a dark smile stretches his lips and he thrusts into his mouth until Nie Huaisang’s nose nuzzles at his hilt. Stuffed everywhere, Nie Huaisang bites back a sob and his cock twitches from sheer pleasure.

Young Jiang Cheng is flustered and panting, the extenuating rhythm getting to him. His slams become frantic and eager. “Fuck,” he curses, watching what’s going on in the other end, how Nie Huaisang sucks Jiang Cheng’s cock and moans lusciously with his own up his ass. It’s too much, and two more deep thrusts send him over the edge. He spills again inside him, his head thrashing back, his hips still fucking him with his half-hard cock, but then an unexpected discomfort wrinkles his eyes shut.

Nie Huaisang climax catches him by surprise, untouched and busy as he is, his pleasure coursed through him and overwhelmed his senses. He trembles as his cock jerks into thin air and paints the bed in pearlescent stripes of his lust. Jiang Cheng’s cock stays unmoving in his mouth, his jaw aching, his throat swallowing to no avail, and young Jiang Cheng finally slips outside and sits on the mattress, admiring the mess he has made of him. Nie Huaisang feels a wet trail trickling down his rim and sliding down the back of his thigh, and he takes a sharp intake of air when Jiang Cheng takes his cock out of his mouth and reclines against the headboard.

“A-Cheng,” he mumbles, crawling into his lap as if their bodies were missing puzzle pieces ready to fit together again. Reaching back with a trembling hand, he finds him harder than ever, and without hesitation, he positions himself and sinks into his lap, whimpering faintly at the slight discomfort.

Nie Huaisang clings to his shoulders, Jiang Cheng’s hands cupping his backside and beckoning him to move. He rides him shyly, exhausted and overstimulated, those hands groping and squeezing; a soft bite on a side of his neck. “Move, Huaisang, move,” Jiang Cheng says with a thread of a voice. Nie Huaisang picks up a steady pace, rocking his hips and fucking himself with his cock as he’s done a thousand times. Cum oozes out of him, and he hides in the crook of his neck while his hips pursue his husband’s pleasure and not his own. How could he if his cock is soft and weary? Isn’t that what he wanted? To have them both, to pleasure them both? To have the teenage eagerness he missed, to enjoy the perks of getting fucked by a virginal young Jiang Cheng, and also to satiate his husband’s needs all in one? Familiar fingers play with the dimples of his back, smearing the thin coat of perspiration covering his body by the exertions.

Jiang Cheng fumbles at the verge of orgasm, glaring at young Jiang Cheng over Nie Huaisang’s shoulder. He bucks up into him, meeting his methodical sway with thrusts of his own. Young Jiang Cheng strokes his cock in a loose fist, trying to get hard again for yet another round on him. Their eyes meet, and it’s like looking into a mirror, both feeling the same disgust for the other, the same envy, the same jealousy awakening their longing for him, for more, for another ride in heaven. He wrinkles his eyes shut as he comes, spilling thoroughly inside him. His climax crushes him like a jolt, so much Nie Huaisang trembles in his arms and keeps him well warm inside him until it’s over.

But it’s not over. Young Jiang Cheng grasps his hips and snatches him from the arms of his husband. He tackles him over until his back bounces on the mattress. He spreads his legs grabbing his ankles and makes himself comfortable there, finding his way inside his gaping hole. Nie Huaisang moans and scratches his back as he topples over him, his legs hug his sides and grant him all the access he needs. “You got more for me?” he teases, and the pounding intensifies as if he hadn’t had enough.

“Stay still,” young Jiang Cheng mumbles with his face buried in the dark sea of his hair. “Let me have you.”

“Tell him how beautiful he is,” Jiang Cheng says, watching the scene with eyes brimming with amusement and his soft cock out and staining his trousers. “He likes it.” He moves a strand of hair away from Nie Huaisang’s sweaty face.

“Ah, you two are…” he falls silent when a whisper about his beauty reaches his ears only. “A dream,” he gasps.

“Keep going, he’ll get hard for you again,” Jiang Cheng says, his eyes drowning in Nie Huaisang’s and the raunchy scene of his younger self riding him wildly as if there will never be an end.

Only when Nie Huaisang feels the soreness of being fucked for the heavens knows how long by both young Jiang Cheng and present Jiang Cheng, he starts to get drowsy, bracketed in the bed by both his husband, that hasn’t even taken his clothes off, and the youth that peeled his purple uniform as soon as the clothes got in the way of his fucking. There is no scar in his chest, and with his lips pressed into it and the endearments of his husband in his ear, the scene starts to feel more like a dream and less like reality, and the next breath he awakens and meets Jiang Cheng’s sapphire blue eyes.

“You’ve always wanted me?” A lazy smile curls his lips upward and compliments the drowsiness of his voice. “Even when we were at the Cloud Recesses?”

“Always.” Jiang Cheng scoots closer, trapping his lips into his mouth. The incense has left a sweet taste in his mouth and heady dizziness in his head. “And you claim you want no one but me…” he chides, biting his lower lip.

“It was still you!” Nie Huaisang jests.

“You should’ve asked back then. I would’ve ravished you raw,” his raspy voice trickles down his spine like a drop of sweat, reminding him he’s still horny and hard despite the many hours they spent in the dreamscape. How long has it been? Why don’t they care in the least?

“First you would’ve needed to figure out where to put it,” Nie Huaisang interrupts the kiss to tease him. “I would let someone else fuck me if you watch, just so you know…” There’s a dangerous hint of cheekiness in his words, and Jiang Cheng notices.

“I could never… forget it,” Jiang Cheng grunts, silencing his throaty chuckle with another desperate kiss. Apparently, he’s not the only one who has awakened needy and aching for a soft touch.

“Do you regret it?” Nie Huaisang notes how Jiang Cheng stiffens. “Coming here.”

“I regret not kissing you sooner. I regret not speaking up when I should’ve,” Jiang Cheng murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. “I have many regrets in my life but you’re not one of them and coming here isn’t one of them either.”

“Don’t brood,” Nie Huaisang whispers into his mouth, his hand sneaking between them to reach for his cock. Jiang Cheng kisses the tip of his nose and turns about, scooping some salve resting in the bowl on top of the nightstand. It has a buttery consistency, but it melts and turns into an oil as he warms it up in his fingers.

“Turn around.” Nie Huaisang rolls gracefully to the side while Jiang Cheng coats his cock generously and then slides his hand between Nie Huaisang’s thighs. “Press them together, I’ll do the rest.” He nuzzles against his neck, his cock finding his way between the tender skin of his inner thighs.

“I don’t care, just get inside me,” he mumbles, but Jiang Cheng shushes him.

His hand wraps around Nie Huaisang’s cock, stroking him tenderly while he gets sweet, breath-taking friction between his legs. “I just want this,” he breathes out. His arm winds around him, sneaking underneath his neck while he presses his palm right on his chest. His heart beats faster than he expected, but Nie Huaisang molds against him, snuggling into him while he yields to Jiang Cheng’s callous hand stroking him in a loose fist. “I want to feel you with me.”

It’s so different from the dream, their bodies tingling whenever they touch, every caress leaves behind a spark, every thrust between his thighs sends a jolt of pleasure through them because his hand moves at the same rhythm, at the tempo of their hearts, at the song they dance tonight, together. As if the dreamscape had multiplied their senses tenfold, Jiang Cheng closes his eyes and inhales the mulberry scent of his hair, the unmistakable scent of sex all over him, their mingled sweats. Neither of them minds about anything except for the things happening in that bed.

They’re not just two anymore, they are one, breathing the same air, rocking in unison as they mesh together, panting and moaning, drowning in their unflagging lust. As if they were nothing more than teenagers rutting fast and quick before getting caught but also having all the time in the world to feel one another.

In an instant, Nie Huaisang gasps. “The book of poems.” He turns about to find Jiang Cheng’s mouth.

“I can’t give it back, it turned to ashes.”

“Not us, we didn’t turn to ashes.” Nie Huaisang smiles lazily.

“We never will,” Jiang Cheng murmurs before he takes his mouth to silence the nonsense and drown in his moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩ and thank you again, Sin for this beautiful fic idea!! <33
> 
> See y'all on Day 5! <3


End file.
